The Change
by channyluva
Summary: Ok this is not Sonny or Chad. This is Demi Lovato And Sterling Knight but they play Sonny and Chad.Ok now on to the actual summary. What happens when one of the people you really know changes? Blocks you out. Find out in The Change. Lolz.
1. The setting

**Author's Note:** Like the title says, Just for setting. It's so short!

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

* * *

Cut!

Followed by this is immediate chatter as people brake out of character. Usual talk of spending the night, sleepovers, parties, everything new in hollywood.

Everyone's happily chatting, well, almost everyone. Everyone but the solitary girl with black hair and bangs in front of her face standing in the hallway watching the laughter and

happiness that she envies and showing the obvious hurt on her face that she tries to hide. This girl is, Demi. Yes, Demi Lovato.

She's not nearly as bright and energetic as her character Sonny. I mean, she always was. Until one point about a month ago. No one knows why. One day she was the happiest bubbliest

person on set, and then BAM! The next day she appeared with a new look of black hair, bangs swept in front of her face, darker clothing, and worst of all the solemn silence. No more

toothy grin. No more loud laughter. No more...Demi. No one really knew why and no one really cared enough to or was interested enough to find out why.

Only one person was really interested.

That was Her Co-star Sterling Knight who was once a close friend of hers. Up until the change at least. Sterling hated that change. More than someone could comprehend. He didn't hate

Demi. He hated what had changed her. The change that he had least of all seen coming. He tried talking to her, but she hid her face not looking at him, not answering. He didn't or hadn't

given up. He still loved his Demi, even this Demi. He looked back to where she had been and had a face full of surprise when he realized she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Demi walked into her boyfriends house looking for him.

"Hey, Demz!" came a recognizable voice from behind her.

She turned around to see her boyfriend Joe.

He came and put his arms around her waist. She weakly smiled she never smiled when she wasn't acting anymore.

He attempted to cheer her up.

He turned her around, "I love you."

She smiled a little larger. "I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her. Now she smiled a Demi smile.

"Yes!" yelled Joe doing a victory dance that somehow seemed very close to Barney choreography.

Demi played with his hair. "You dork." She smiled again.

"Two in a row! Victory!" yells Joe continuing to dance. Demi laughs.

"this is why i love you." Joe walked over picking her up also smiling largely.

* * *

I'm gonna end it here. I'll continue soon. Like right now.


	2. Betrayed

**Author's note: **It's a little longer. =D Please keep readin!

**Disclaimer:** Stop torturing me! I do not own anything!

* * *

"My Barney dance made you laugh." Demi began to laugh.

"Was that actually from Barney?" Joe laughs.

"Nooo..." Demi looks at Joe still in his arms.

"Oh My God! You stole choreography from Barney?"

Joe puts her down and begins to pretend being a ninja rolling on the ground and hiding behind the couch. He stuck his head up.

"You have no proof." Demi walked over and kissed him.

"You make me feel better on the worst of days."

"That's why you love me ain't it?" Demi giggled.

"Well I gotta go home. I was just stopping by to see how you were."

"Ok." said Joe. "In that case, I'm good. And you?"

Demi laughed "Bye!"

"Bye ma Lady!" yelled Joe. Demi giggled as she closed the door but abruptly stopped as she saw a camera flash.

"Oh no." camera people jumped out from everywhere suddenly asking dozens of questions and flashing cameras.

"Is it true?" Demi blinked tempararily blinded looking for her car.

"Is what true?" she yelled confused.

"That you've gone emo!"

Demi began running to her car locking the doors. She whispered "Go away, Please go away."She revved the engine and the paparazzi backed away. She drove not glancing back.

* * *

The next day rehearsel went as expected but the afterwards sadly did not. She drove to Joe's house. She could hang out today due to it being the end of a long rehearsal and filming.

She cringed as ahe thought back to what had happened after rehearsal with the person it had been hardest to let go of. With Sterling. She missed him but she had cut herself off from

everyone, everyone but Joe.

*_Flashback*_

"Demi?" asked Sterling. "Why won't you answer me?"

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry if i did something wrong, If i hurt you in some way, but please don't hate me."

she began to cry hiding under her bangs more.

"Demi? Don't you ever, well, miss me? 'Cause, honestly, I miss you like crazy. I just wish I hadn't done whatever it is i did because."

Demi could tell when Sterling was on the verge of tears which didn't happen often at all but was happening now. Demi began to cry even more.

"Because I really must have screwed up. And it hurts that I lost you." He turned away crying and began to walk away. He whispered something but Demi heard it. "I love you Demetria."

Demi whispered "I love you too."

*End Of Flashback*

Demi shook her head crying while driving to Joe's.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. It's not your fault. It never was."

She parked and wiped her eyes then ran to Joe's letting herself in and closing the door behind her quietly. She walked to Joe's room and was about to open it when she heard him

breathing heavily.

She opened the door and there was Joe making out with the slut Miley who was shirtless while he was pulling her pants off and panting heavily with no shirt on himself.

"Joe?" whispered Demi crushed as tears began sliding down her face.

Joe pulled away as quickly as he could. "Demi? I thought you were rehearsing." said Joe staring at Demi.

"It's about time she knows don't ya think Joey?" asked Miley playing with Joe's hair.

"About time?" mumbled Demi.

"Oh ya! Me and Joey here have been dating for about 2 months."

Joe walked towards Demi. "I'm sorry."

"2 months" repeated Demi. Demi ran towards his door.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Miley. "Just don't go cutting yourself again now, ya hear?"

Demi turned to Joe and gasped. "You told her? How could you?"

Joe kissed Demi. Demi tryed pulling away but Joe wouldn't let her hoping she would eventually give in.

"Joe! Let Go!"

Nick walked downstairs. He saw Demi struggling. He was like Demi's older brother...A PROTECTIVE older brother.

"Joe! Let her go! NOW!"

Joe let go and Demi turned around crying hard. Nick walked to her

"You okay?"

"Joey, Hurry up and get rid of the emo girl!" yelled Miley.

Nick turned angrily to Joe. "You fucking didn't. One you cheated on the best girl you will EVER get. And Two, you told her about Demi?"

He walked to Joe's room and opened the door revealing Miley shirtless and pantless.

He walked back out and (YES!) he punched Joe.

"Come on." He put his arm around Demi leading her out the door.

He hugged her. (remember older brother love). "I'm sorry my brother's a retard. Miley for you? Stupid."

Demi slightly smiled. "Thank you."

"It's true." Answered Nick.

"Well I better go." said Demi. "Love ya big bro."

Nick laughed. "Love ya too sis." He walked her to her car and waved goodbye walking back to his house.

"bye" Demi began to drive home and started crying, losing the composure she had been managing as all of her carefully held up walls, fell down.

* * *

How was it? Please be honest and help me to continue! If not, like my other story, I will leave it at this.


End file.
